When You Know
by Dreamers' World
Summary: Songfic. Episode 'Love Hurts' 1.20. House and Cameron's date went better than the show led on. Rated to be safe, as I tend to do.


**Disclaimer:** House does not belong to me. But if I dream hard and long enough I could someday! Dreams DO come true!!! ...Right?

**When You Know  
**"I have one evening with you, one chance. I don't want to waste it talking about what wines you like or what movies you hate. I wanna know how you feel… about me."

"You live under the delusion that you can fix everything that isn't perfect. That's why you married a man who was dying of cancer. You don't love, you need. And now that your husband is dead, you're looking for your new charity case. That's why you're going out with me. I'm twice you age, I'm not great looking, I'm not charming, I'm not even nice. What I am, is what you need… I'm damaged." House replied straightforwardly, as per usual.

Cameron, not knowing what to say, thought of how she could prove him wrong. She knew that he was, partially, wrong but she didn't know how to make him believe that. The look of determination on her face showed him something in and of itself however.

Shortly after they ordered, House, hearing the beginnings of a song, asked hesitantly, "Would you like to dance?"

"Are you sure? I mean, your leg…" Cameron started, but was actually confused. She thought that things had taken a turn for the worst.

"Nothing too special, but I'm sure I could manage." As in afterthought, he added, "It is what people do on dates, right?"

She nodded her head and they walked over to the dance floor together. (AN: Just ASSUME that there is one there. Also assume that House would be able to make it through one song.)

_When you know  
__That you know  
__Who you love  
__You can't deny it  
__Or go back  
__Or give up  
__Or pretend  
__That you don't buy it_

House, having left his cane at the table, placed his hands on her waist to support himself as she placed her hands on his shoulders. They stood just slightly less than arm's length away from each other.

_When it's clear this time  
__You've found the one  
__You never let him go  
__Cause you know  
__And you know  
__That you know_

Cameron looked up at him and could tell that he felt a little awkward which caused her to smile. She was happy to know that even though he wasn't entirely comfortable with the situation that he was still willing to dance with her.

_When you feel  
__In your skin  
__In your bones  
__And the hollows  
__Of your heart  
__There's no way  
__You can wait  
__Till tomorrow_

House stumbled forward slightly due to pain and pulled Cameron closer to him at the same time. Though surprised at first, she quickly relaxed and leaned her head against his chest. He looked down at her and smiled.

_When there isn't any  
__Doubt about it  
__Once you come this close  
__Cause you know  
__And you know  
__That you know  
__You can feel  
Love's around you  
Like the sky  
Round the moon  
This is how  
Love has found you  
Now you know  
What to do  
When you know  
That you know  
Who you need  
You can't deny it  
Or go back  
Or give up  
Or pretend  
That you don't buy it  
When its clear this time  
You've found the one  
You never let him go  
Cause you know  
And you know  
That you know  
_

Allison could tell that the song was ending, and like it said, she didn't want to let go. She pulled back slightly to smile up at him and was surprised to see him smile back. She was even more surprised when he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss.

_And its time you come in from the cold  
And you know that you know_

Now that it was over, they pulled apart and went back to their table. House getting some assistance by placing his arm over her shoulders as she slid her arm around his waist to guide him back to the table.

Not too long after sitting back down, a woman came over and put her hand on House's arm in order to get his attention. "Hey, that was the song you wanted, right?"

Cameron looked confused for a moment, "You're Shawn Colvin." She said more to herself. "You know House?"

House had to resist from rolling his eyes. _All my plans always get ruined! I'm always found out… Okay, I guess I'm rarely found out, but once is more than I'd like to._

"Yeah, I owed him one for saving my life. Just hope I didn't screw it up. We even now?" House nodded and she walked away as their food was set down in front of them.

Cameron looked over to him and looked as though she were about to inquire when House threw his hands up in a 'who-knows?' manner. She realized then that she wouldn't ever get the answers from him. But she was beginning to think that that was okay as she smiled happily at him.

She was enjoying her "one" chance with him…

The End...?

Review and I will love you FOREVER!!!

A/N: Some plot bunnies ARE bad but still refuse to leave until written... sorry if you feel this was one of them! Also, Cameron's and House's first quote each was not written by me, took them from the episode to show where I was starting the story.


End file.
